


PLAYLIST: Ushio | & | Tora

by brightblackbird



Category: Ushio to Tora | Ushio and Tora, 藤田和日郎作品 | FUJITA Kazuhiro - Works
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two playlists; for the sun and the moon. (Both mixes, Tora's in particular, contain spoilers for the ENTIRE manga.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ushio &

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go, Tora!

[Ushio &](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/ushio?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

_**Tracklist:** _

1\. **Evil Eye**  — Franz Ferdinand

2\. **TOUGH BOY**  — TOM★CAT

3.  **ギリギリHERO** — mihimaruGT |  **Girigiri HERO (Skin-of-my-Teeth Hero)**  — mihimaruGT

4.  **涙のハリケーン** — BON-BON BLANCO | **Namida no Hurricane (Hurricane of Tears)**  — BON-BON BLANCO

5\. **Don't Ever Change** — The Kinks

6\. **Bad Bad World**  — Guster

7\. **From Here On Out** — The Killers

8. **Love, Hate and Fear (Out-take)** — Uriah Heep

9\. **Brother in faith**  — JAM Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not 100% happy with Ushio's side so this mix may be subject to change at a future date.


	2. & Tora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shut the hell up, Ushio!

[& Tora](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba/tora?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

_**Tracklist:** _

1\. **Poison Heart**  — Ramones

2\. **Lose This Skin**  — The Clash

3\. **Metamorphosis**  — Blue Stahli

4\. **Old Moon Madness**  — Thin Lizzy

5\. **Thunder and Lightning**  — Accept

6\. **Inject the Venom**  — AC/DC

7.  **芝九蔵虎ノ助 ～スウィンギン・ゼニトラ**  — 岩垂徳行 |  **Swingin' Zenitora (Furio Tigre's Theme)**  — Iwadare Noriyuki

8\. **Everybody Knows**  — Cheap Trick

9\. **This is the Sea (live)**  — The Waterboys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I tagged Shagaksha as a separate character to avoid huge spoilers for anyone browsing the section before finishing the series)


End file.
